Queen Luna
Queen Luna Is a character from Lagios. She is the queen of Gustavesburg kingdom of Lethe and has been for over hundreds of years. She is the reincarnation of Princess Luna from Equestria however due to abnormalities during Princess Luna`s travel into the world of Lagios the two ended up being the same entity yet at the same time different. Both have their own conscious and souls yet they are merged and share bodies. The two can separate if they please for a short time. When merged Queen Luna gains some of Princess Luna`s alicorn magic and abilities aswell as her already existing powers being boosted significantly. It is due to Princess Luna residing withing Queen Luna that she was able to live as long as she had despite being human the alicorn magic flowing through her keeps her alive and looking youthful. Queen Luna is also the mother of Nala and her younger brother Sol. Background A very famous and powerful queen. She is the mother of Nala and Sol and takes great care of them both, and hopes that someday the two of them can have the throne and rule over the kingdom of Gustavesburg. She is very wise and at times seems to know more than she should about certain things. Even though she is human some come to question that fact as she seems to have been around for many, many years and she is said to be the reincarnation of a certain princess from another world. Appearance Queen Luna is a tall woman with a regal appearance fitting for her role as a queen. She has dark blue eyes the same as Princess Luna`s aswell as long dark blue hair with a few white streaks in it. She usually wears a long dark blue colored dress with small crescent moon patterns etched all across the very bottom of it. Powers & Abilities Queen Luna is a very powerful queen although she hasn`t been seen in combat she was strong enough to rule over Gustavesburg and remain it`s leader all the way up to the current timeline, She was also able to quickly subdue someone as strong as Yume in their brief meeting even managing to break Yume`s glass sword with her bare hand which was as hard as steel. Queen Luna like Princess Luna within her can use alicorn magic aswell as create or enter the dreams of others, she also specializes in moon magic and is the only other person to be able to other than her Nala. Nightmare Moon Illusion:Queen Luna puts the victim to sleep on spot and it can either be done by direct eye contact or by simply touching them. Once caught they begin to see the area around them become total darkness save for a large bright full moon,they are then subjected to a series of nightmares which can either be from what Queen Luna creates or past trauma`s and fears the victim has by digging into their vulnerable minds while they are asleep. She was able to bring about and make Yume relive a bit of her pasts with this bringing back memories she tries not to think of often and suppress. Gallery 22709848 1843696499274820 87286369 n.png|Sprite art of Queen Luna. Category:Characters by Naglfar94 Category:Lagios Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cross Over Characters Category:Alicorns Category:My Little Pony OC`s